Clips of who i once was
by qXXRAINXXp
Summary: Naruto moves to Japan and becomes the lead singer in Sasuke's band, but when they decide to do a music video both Sasuke and Naruto suffer for clips of their past. SASNARU lemony later on. light angst kinda...


**Clips of who I once was**

Some people say that if people are really good

They come back form the dead

In a new form

But what of those who are bad?

Sorry not much Sasuke right now :( but he'll be everywhere in the next chap. hope you like it :3

* * *

Naruto POV 

'Today was the day I move to Japan. I couldn't say I was happy about it, because that would mean I would have to leave this house. This house isn't just a house to me… this would be the last place I saw mom at alive and dead. I could feel my tears come to my eyes at the memory of her. Loving deep green eyes that were so welcoming that she could make the most rude man melt, long black hair that smelt of mint and shinned like black pearls, smooth tan skin that was better than any babies skin anywhere and a voice of an angel… she was my, everything. I never would have expected her to die… I always thought people like her would live forever, but I looked over to the blood stain that covered the light wooden floor was a painful reminder that life never worked the way it should.'

Flash back

It was night when me and my friend Gaara came back from his brother's band practice. "So you think he'll make me into his singer?" I had tried out for the band to become there lead singer since the last one left. "I think you will you're really good" I was shocked, I had never thought Gaara could be so nice! "You think!" I was so happy, even when the rain started to come down. "Naruto you better run home, cuz I'm going back you know I don't like the rain. Sorry I couldn't walk you all the way home." We said our goodbyes then he walked away.

It was odd that didn't feel as if anything was wrong when I reached the front door of my house, but when I opened the door… the smell of blood flooded my senses. "MOM, DAD!" I ran in hoping to find them in one piece, but when I heard the smashing of a window I stopped in my place, frozen with fear. When I gathered my guts I ran into the living room to find… "M-Mom?" I could only crock out the words that now felt like fire on my tongue. "Mother" I ran to her limp body… she was four month pregnant and I could see the stab wounds to her belly in the dark. I stepped in the puddle of blood and fell to my knees holding her close. "MOM, PLEASE… don't leave me" her eyes were opened, blood had seeped into those beautiful green eyes tainting them, her perfect lips parted slightly, her flesh cold to the touch and pale.

A blinding light passed over me indicating my dad was home. He must have seen the door opened and freaked because he came running in "NARUTO?" he ran to the living room hearing my crying. "Na-naruto… that… that isn't" he couldn't finish his sentence. He slammed onto his knees and shook "Did… Y-You do thi- NO" I screamed "NO,NO,NO,NO" I kept on repeating that one word because I didn't know what else to do. I saw him crawl over to me to hold me "Did you see who did this?" I shook my head. Who knew my world would be destroyed in one night…

End flash back

It has only been a month… and it's still so clear in our minds. "I don't wana leave this place dad…" he looked shocked and a little scared "I can't stay here Naruto… I'm- I'm sorry" he turned to leave the room. He took her death hard… so hard that he didn't want to stay in this house, so hard that he couldn't stand to be in the same town, scared to bring back any memories of her. I knew how he felt… I felt the same thing. I didn't want to go anywhere because everywhere brought back good memories of her. She was a ghost that would appear in front of us and disappear without warning.

I went to go find my dad so that I could soak up his presence because it made me feel a little less alone. I found him in one of the most depressing rooms in the house. Mom had spent so much time in here… it was the baby's room. Beautiful lavender's and pinks littered the room walls and a cradle in the middle of the room with a wonderful vale over it. We didn't pack up the stuff in here because we couldn't. it was so hard just to lift even a book in here. The air here was like poison, tainted with love that couldn't be reached and brought back the ghostly smile of her face.

"Lets go dad" I pulled at his sleeve and dragged him out of the room. I knew I couldn't stay here. If I were to save my dad's own sanity and my own we would have to leave.

Time laps

We boarded the plane that would take us from Dallas, Texas to the providence Kohan, Japan. I signed "Well no more public schools for me ne?" my dad chucked knowing that I was trying to lighten the mood that was so grim. "Ja Naruto" he ruffled my hair. "Thank Kami that we already knew Japanese. Hey are we going to visit Iruka and Kakashi while were there?" my dad gave me an all knowing smirk. "HAHA you'll hate them by the end of your school year… because there your teachers HAHAHA" the stewardess that was walking by looked at us oddly before going on her marry way. "Your shitting me! Damn this blows" I pouted and he gave me a stern look "Naruto, please reframe from using such language in front of me!" I scratched the back of my head "gome" after a while we decided to go to sleep.

The flight took much longer than I ever expected and I had to get up and stretch because I knew I couldn't sleep all this time. I walked down to the bathroom for the first class, because I didn't wana go to the ones all the way to the back because I was only second class. I saw that the bathroom was occupied so I stood there letting the blood in my body flood out of my poor ass to my legs where the rest of it was.

I leaned on the door stupidly… and when the door opened I fell back into a person. "AHH" we both yelled. I was pushed onto the guys chest and he grunted. "Dope… do you mind?" the guy spoke up. I jumped off of him "Gome!" I screamed. When I looked up I saw a boy about the same age as me with blackish blue hair and coal like eyes that held so much hate. He was still leaning onto the sink and… I would never tell anyone but… he looked kinda sexy like that. "Look I said I was sorry, you don't have to give me such a stank look!" he grunted at me and pushed me to the side as he walked out. 'Damn ass hole, who does he think he is!'

* * *

Please Review tell me if it's lacking anything! thank you :3 


End file.
